


Техподдержка

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatlogs, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Однажды во время миссии Энакин Скайуокер отпросился у учителя на пару дней - подработать на стороне... и вляпался, разумеется!Оно же история самой успешной дипломатической миссии Энакина Скайуокера.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

\- Мастер, у меня к вам дело, - Энакин зашел в каюту, мрачный и решительный.

\- Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.

\- Прикройте, пожалуйста, мое отсутствие на миссии в течение недели. Вы сможете, я знаю!

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, откладывая в сторону датапад.

\- Вроде как день рождения госпожи Наберрие еще только через полгода?

\- А вы откуда знаете? – вскинулся Энакин. Оби-Ван усмехнулся.

\- Ты совершенно не умеешь конспирироваться. О вашей нежной дружбе знает пол-Ордена.

Энакин покраснел, что-то тихонько пробурчал себе под нос.

\- Что, прости?

\- Это не Падме, - уже громче повторил он. – У меня просто дела. По ремонту, вы же знаете, мастер, я с техникой хорошо обращаюсь.

\- И ты подрабатываешь мелким ремонтом на дому, - предположил Оби-Ван.

\- Нет, - Энакин дернул плечом. – Просто я одной такой компании обещал помочь с аппаратурой. Это неопасно.

\- Ой, темнишь, Энакин, - нахмурился Оби-Ван.

\- Ну, мастер, зато без меня вы уж точно сможете всех примирить, кого надо, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Я почему сейчас и отпрашиваюсь: знаете ведь, я в переговорах не очень.

\- Скорее уж очень не, - буркнул Оби-Ван. – Возможно, как раз на эту миссию тебе действительно летать не следует.

\- Мастер? – Энакин напрягся. – Если там что-то серьезное, то я с вами, не надейтесь!

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

\- Вполне. Среди высших лиц переговаривающихся сторон, видишь ли, две прелестные дамы. А я уже усвоил, какое впечатление ты производишь на женщин.

\- Они сами, - проворчал Энакин. – Вы же знаете, мастер, мне Падме нравится, а остальные – нет.

\- Зато ты им нравишься, - утешил его Оби-Ван. – Ладно, возьмешь корабль в космопорте. Хотя только ты можешь лететь через полгалактики, чтобы починить товарищу… кстати, что? Чайник? Кофемолку?

\- Голонет, - неохотно признался Энакин.

\- О, значит, служба поддержки, - усмехнулся Оби-Ван. – Но ты ведь помнишь, что джедаи не подрабатывают на стороне?

\- А стоило бы! И вообще, я не за деньги!

\- А что, по старой дружбе?

Энакина перекосило.

\- Примерно, мастер. Так вы меня прикроете?

\- Прикрою. Но я очень надеюсь, что это действительно безопасно.

***  
Энакин вернулся через четыре дня, бодрый и с веселым блеском в глазах.

\- Ну что, мастер, как все прошло?

\- Еще не совсем прошло, нам придется задержаться, - Оби-Ван приветственно кивнул ему. – Кстати, хорошо, что ты уезжал. Я немного, м-м-м, воспользовался твоей репутацией в общественных целях.

\- Мастер? – напрягся Энакин.

\- Нужно было создать теплую доверительную атмосферу, сделать так, чтобы нас считали нормальными живыми людьми, а не зловещими наблюдателями от загадочного Ордена, - Оби-Ван пожал плечами. – Я поделился с женской частью делегаций некоторыми моментами твоих отношений с госпожой Наберрие. Дамы в романтической печали, вздыхают и дружно сочувствуют несчастным влюбленным.

Лицо Энакина опасно застыло.

\- Мастер…

\- А от тебя, падаван, тянет Темной Стороной, - уже серьезнее произнес Оби-Ван. – Куда ты летал?

Энакин с явственным усилием разжал кулаки.

\- По делам. А Тьмой от меня фонит потому, что меня выбесили! Догадываетесь, кто, а, мастер?

\- Юлишь, Энакин, - Оби-Ван нахмурился, внимательно оглядел его. – Ты действительно уезжал по техническим делам?

\- Угу.

\- А к кому?

\- Тайна личности клиента! – отрезал Энакин. – Могу только сказать, что сильно им обязан за помощь на одной из миссий. Мастер, какого хатта вы решили поспекулировать моей биографией? Вам что, слава корусантских журналистов покоя не дает?

\- Это было необходимо для дела, - вздохнул Оби-Ван. – Ты прав, такое поведение недостойно. Но это оказался единственный путь сблизить обе стороны. Пусть и через обсуждения в кулуарах запретной любви джедая и сенатора.

\- Дождетесь, мастер, - сощурился Энакин. – Сдам в какое-нибудь издательство историю о юном падаване и прекрасной мандалорской герцогине.

\- Ты можешь, - признал Оби-Ван. – Ладно. Я не расспрашиваю, куда ты летал, а ты ведешь себя как подобает еще на паре приемов. Идет?

\- В смысле – как подобает? – фыркнул Энакин. – Как фелинкс, обожравшийся сметаной?

\- Энакин, ты – несчастный влюбленный, - наставительно произнес Оби-Ван. – Очень несчастный, потому что джедаям нельзя. Так что изволь иметь вид печальный и удрученный. Представь себе, что на следующий день рождения госпожи Наберрие я тебя не отпущу, сославшись на кодекс.

\- Тогда у меня будет вид злобный и коварный, - буркнул Энакин. – Ладно уж, мастер. Потружусь на благо Республики.

***  
 _Три дня назад._

\- Вернулся-таки. Смелый мальчик. Глупый мальчик.

Энакин выпрямился, пихнул вперед грузовую репульсорную платформу.

\- Не особо смелый и не самый глупый. Просто слово держать привык, - решительно сказал он. – И вообще, считайте, что я возжаждал помогать ближним своим. Джедаям вроде как положено.

\- Добрый мальчик, - в воздухе поплыл, покатился ледяной смех. Энакин закусил губу и пошел вперед, таща платформу на сцепке.

\- Вы ведь меня и правда отпустили тогда, - проговорил он. – Хоть вам и было скучно. Так вот, я предпочту, чтобы в следующий раз, если он случится, вы развлекались не со мной, а с общедоступной информацией голонета.

\- Хм… вариант «не летать к нам в гости» не рассматривается? – вкрадчиво спросил уже другой голос. Слова сплетались в воздухе, окутывая друг друга, отдаваясь гулом в ушах.

\- А это уже не от меня зависит, - буркнул Энакин. – Орден скажет – полечу как миленький и мявнуть не успею. И вообще, может, я желаю уберечь своих коллег от страшной участи общения с вами. Сюда, знаете ли, иногда летают джедаи.

\- Знаем, - в жарком мареве снова зашелестел смех. – Любим.

\- Так что я делаю это исключительно на благо Ордена, - заверил собеседников Энакин. – Практически во имя мира и порядка в галактике.

\- И для этого ты решил провести голонет в Долину Темных Лордов.

\- Угу, - Энакин остановился, загремел деталями, откапывая что-то внутри платформы. – Лорды и Леди, мне придется несколько, э-э-э, повлиять на дизайн ваших жилищ.

\- Мальчик, нам давно уже безразлично внешнее, - сгустившаяся на миг возле одной из статуй тень махнула рукой.

\- Тем лучше, - Энакин достал из платформы разлапистую деталь, деловито огляделся. – Тогда… вам эти плоские площадки на вершинах гробниц очень дороги как память?

\- Когда-то здесь поднимались шпили, - задумчиво прошелестело в воздухе. – Давно… еще до первой бомбардировки.

\- Ну, сейчас тут в какой-то степени тоже будут шпили, - хмыкнул Энакин. – Ладно, я полез.

Установка внешней аппаратуры заняла почти полдня. Солнце успело сместиться к горизонту, и тени скал и гробниц полностью закрыли Долину.

\- Лорды и Леди, - Энакин отряхнул тунику, казалось, насквозь пропитавшуюся мелкой коррибанской пылью. – Я подсоединил внешнюю часть системы. Теперь мне надо устанавливать терминалы связи.

\- Как чего же ты болтаешь? – слова сердито рванули воздух.

\- Внутри гробниц, - пояснил Энакин. – Я, э-э-э, предлагаю вам указать, где конкретно вы хотели бы иметь выход в голонет. А то ошибусь, и будет у вас терминал в подсобке для хранения свежих пленных.

\- Ну, пойдем, покажу, - из вечерней темноты соткалась высокая фигура в доспехах.

\- А еще лучше, чтобы я, покинув гробницу, оказался в состоянии продолжить работу, - пробормотал Энакин.

\- Думаешь, это обязательно? – призрачная рука ласково коснулась его щеки.

\- Непременно, Лорд. А то все остальные так и будут зависать у вашего терминала. Оно вам надо?

По Долине снова прокатился смех, морозящий кожу дыханием ночи.

\- Хорошо, мальчик. Не трону… пока.

***  
Почти через сутки Энакин снова стоял в центре Долины, устало опираясь на репульсорную платформу.

\- Лорды и Леди! В общем, сеть я провел, терминалы активировал. Аппаратура устойчива к интенсивному силовому фону, но не выдерживает прямых воздействий. То есть, молниями по терминалам лучше не стучать. Как оплачивать счета, я показал. Как заимствовать деньги там, где они плохо лежат, сами разберетесь, голонет кучу таких возможностей предоставляет. Еще создал приват-кабинет в голочате, осталось только зарегистрироваться.

\- То есть, ты предлагаешь нам переговариваться не лицом к лицу, а через эту сеть? – заинтересованно прозвучало в воздухе.

\- Это интересно, - заверил Энакин. – И предоставляет новый, незабываемый опыт. Только прошу, Лорды, не надо регистрироваться под настоящими именами. Если какой-нибудь одаренный догадается, что вы – настоящие…

\- Будет весело.

\- Угу. Аж жуть. В общем, ники лучше выбирать либо очень нейтральные, либо очень необычные.

\- Отчего?

\- Ну… - Энакин замялся. – Понимаете, всяких Темных Лордов, Владык Ужаса и прочих Творений Тьмы в голонете – хоть музей создавай. А если ник повторяет уже существующий – к нему автоматически прибавляется порядковый номер. Вот охота вам, Лорд Кресш, числиться в чате как Лорд№523?

\- Мы разберемся, - еще один голос прокатился между гробницами.

\- Угу, - вздохнул Энакин. – Ну, это… если будут проблемы с техникой, там, сломается что или еще какие дела… я там на терминал Лорда Полла наклеил свой контакт.

Пишите, подъеду. Все равно сюда ни один нормальный голонет-провайдер техподдержку не пришлет.

\- Мальчик, мы и сами разбираемся в мечу-деру, а техника эволюционировала за последние тысячелетия далеко не так сильно, как тебе кажется, - усмехнулся полупрозрачный силуэт у скал.

\- Но мы напишем, - добавил другой голос, идущий из створа гробницы. – Раз уж ты сам предложил.

Энакин поежился, нервно отбросил косичку за ухо.

\- Надеюсь, ты не оставил себе права администратора сети? – вкрадчивый вопрос прошелся слабым ветром в застывшем ночном мареве.

\- Ни за что, вот я еще Лордов не админил!.. Э-э-э, то есть, это слишком большая честь для меня.

Под глухое эхо раскатистого хохота Энакин осторожно шагнул к выходу.

\- Я, это… в общем, приятного общения с благами цивилизации. Пользуйтесь услугами корусантского голонета.

\- Иди уже, - рассмеялся кто-то, совсем неразличимый за стеной гробницы. – А то ведь передумаем и пригласим остаться. Для регулярного техобслуживания аппаратуры.


	2. Chapter 2

_Отрывок из разговора в приват-кабинете №5029507_  
  
 **Мир вам всем!..** :"два, не больше два"! Ты что, с эвоками на Эндоре просидел пару лет? Они тоже больше, чем до двух, считать не умеют!  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Я умею! И да, это был осознанный выбор в пользу величия!  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : О, какая великая заслуга!  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Мир вам всем!.., выражай свои претензии к Учителю по существу. Тебя и так многие поддерживают, нет нужды так распушаться.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Владыка, вы ли это? Не узнаю вас под этим аккаунтом!  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : Нет, он свалил. В реал. Гад.  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Гад...  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Эх... гад.  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : Гад. Но вернемся к сути проблемы. Итак, коллега, Вы утверждаете, что Ваше так называемое Правило Двух было направлено на возвышение ситхов. В связи с этим я имею один вопрос...  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Кстати, о возвышении. Не ответите ли, Учитель, а куда подевались знания?  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Какие знания?  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Именно что "какие знания"! Когда к нам в прошлый раз приезжала техподдержка, я поинтересовалась, что помнят из целительства современные джедаи. Мне гордо ответили, что корпус целительства может ускорить заживление ран, предотвратить некоторые осложнения и прикрутить протез, если очень надо.  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : При чем тут вообще джедаи?  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : А вот как раз при моем вопросе. Где? Где, коллега, терентатек Вашу за ногу и в развалины Академии, Ваши возвышенные и возвеличенные ситхи?! Если они, как Вы утверждаете, с каждым поколением становились сильнее, они давно должны были начать сотрясать Галактику своей поступью!  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Ну, Галактику как раз недавно кто-то сотрясал.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Это не то. Это Любитель джедаев на родину мотался.  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Не "на родину мотался", а прилагал героические усилия к увеличению поголовья ситхов в Галактике.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Владыка, а вы ему что, свечку держали?  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Нет, он в реале. Просто мне так и не провели голонет, и я пользуюсь его аккаунтом. Искренне ваш, Любитель джедаев.  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Вот, кстати, неплохая идея. Ондерон - многообещающая планета с давними традициями, а потомки Любителя джедаев уже неплохо показывали себя в истории. Стыдитесь, Лорды. Могли бы и начать что-то делать, а не тратить время в голочате.  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Увы. Мои многообещающие потомки старательны, преданны и искренне меня уважают, но уже два поколения как в упор неодаренные.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Упс. Нежданчик, да?  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Что в очередной раз доказывает, что ситхов должно быть только двое! Иначе Сила сохранила бы дар в потомках Любителя джедаев. А в условиях Правила Двух ситхи закаляются. Слабые уходят, и остаются сильнейшие!  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Да-да, остаться должен только один. Ты в каком голобоевике подцепил этот бред?  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : А что, там такое водится? Я как-то пока не добрался до этого слоя культуры.  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Водится. В конце фильма там, как правило, остается гора мертвых тел и один главный герой. Окровавленный, но непобежденный. И с пушкой. Такой, э-э-э... символизирующего размера.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Я бы даже сказал, компенсирующего. Или вообще сублимирующего?  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Ладно, Лорды, не будем отходить от темы. И вообще, Учителя тоже можно понять. У него была тяжелая травмирующая ситуация, психотравма и прочие бурные жизненные обстоятельства.  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Ты, Лорд Сисадмин, меня что, психом обозвал?!  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Дошло. Кстати, о сублимации. Ну какого хатта один ученик?  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Объясняю для Лордов древности. Чтобы не сговорились и не ударили в спину учителю, как ты однажды. Понял?  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : Этим, коллега, Вы подчеркиваете лишь свою неспособность управиться с несколькими аппрентисами сразу. Это объяснимо и понятно. В конце концов, учить сразу несколько многообещающих дарований - куда сложнее.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Но это бред! Тебе что, ученица не давала?  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Давала!  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Кхм! Это никак не относится к Правилу Двух!  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : А-а-а, так вот оно что! Она просто ревновала, и ты не заводил иных учеников, боясь, что тебя отлупят сейбером!  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Вот смотрю я на вас и думаю: бан или не бан?  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Зачем? Закоротит опять терминал и забанится естественным путем.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Не дождетесь.  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Так, я, кажется, с вами проща апвг 53мхкпф миацд  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Искатель, вызови Энакина. Пусть проведет сеть Надду. Он задолбал зависать у меня в терминале.  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Так это его на Ондерон посылать надо. Впрочем, могу и вызвать.  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : К слову о Правиле Двух. А есть ли смысл беспокоиться? Сила стремится к равновесию. Сейчас у нас ситуация "под каждым кустом по падшему", а джедаи переходят на Темную Сторону от любого неловкого движения. Но долго так продолжаться не может...  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Да! И ситхи выйдут из тени и покажут всем, на что способна линия Бэйна!  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : Хм-хм, что-то я припоминаю такое недавно...  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : Ага. Было. Мальчик рассказывал, что его учитель убил ситха. Еще когда сам был падаваном.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : О-о-о... Ну что сказать - показали так показали! Где-то даже "достали и показали"! Интересно, это был учитель или ученик?  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Наверняка это был совершенно посторонний падший.  
 ****

 **Дважды Миротворец** : Так вот, Сила стремится к равновесию. Рано или поздно количество джедаев и ситхов будет приведено к одному порядку. И если учесть, что размножать ситхов в Галактике никто не стремится, можно предположить, что уменьшат джедаев. Скорее всего, какая-либо катастрофа вроде ментальной бомбы. Или силовой катаклизм.  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : Кар! Кар!  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : Э, пардон. Это было в соседний чат.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : А, так вот какие интеллигентные разговоры о холодном и горячем оружии ведет наш общий знакомый со скромным ником!  
 ****

 **The Only Teacher** : Катастрофа - это тоже вариант.  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : Коллега, а Вы в курсе, что перекладывать решение своих проблем на Силу - это как-то очень по-джедайски?  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Что ж, зато стремление к равновесию уж точно делает бэйнитов сильнее. Просто потому, что Темная Сторона Силы сейчас может воплотиться только в этих Двух.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : А потом дюрасталевый кирпич на голову ка-ак...  
 ****

 **Yukd30285** : Ух ты. То есть, получается, чтобы никто не переходил на Темную Сторону, надо возрождать Орден ситхов? Надо мастеру сказать...  
 ****

 **MirageMaster** : Что. Это. Такое.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Да вашу ж так! Опять чат взломали!  
 ****

 **Yukd30285** : Я никому не скажу, что вы тут сидите! И вообще, меня уже тут нет.  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Это юнлинги, Лорды. Они везде.

_Пользователь **Yukd30285** покинул приват-кабинет_   
****

**Lady X-ray** : Может быть, стоит начать переводить их на Темную Сторону? По голонету.  
 ****

 **Начинающий мечник** : Мадам знает толк в извращениях...  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : А что? Чисто из любопытства многие полезут.

_Пользователь **A980fgo005** вошел в приват-кабинет_   
****

**A980fgo005** : Раз.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Раз.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Раз. Как слышно. Прием. На связи Явин-IV.  
 ****

 **Искатель** : Тебя всем слышно.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : А вот ник у тебя идиотский. Масасси по клавиатуре пробежал?  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Это фейковый аккаунт техподдержки, он будет удален по окончании работ. Лорд еще не регистрировался.  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Рада тебя видеть, Энакин. Когда освободишься, приезжай.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Э. Что, опять?  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Да.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Ладно... Лорда подключу и приеду. Я сейчас более-менее свободен, меня злокозненно поймали в ловушку.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : И-и-и?  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Поймался. Совместил приятное с полезным.  
 ****

 **Искатель** : И что же там было приятным?  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Полеты. Люблю летать.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : А войну, Явин IV, посторонних датомирок, местную пищевую цепочку во всех ее проявлениях и необходимость подключать голонет с помощью астродроида и запчастей от чужого корабля - не люблю.  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Ждем.  
 ****

 **A980fgo005** : Понял...

_Пользователь **A980fgo005** покинул приват-кабинет_   
****

**Искатель** : Леди, у нас ведь все терминалы исправны.  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Считайте, что мне надоело сидеть и второй месяц обсуждать в сети Правило Бэйна. Я предпочитаю заниматься делом. Энакин - сильный одаренный со склонностью к Тьме и ярко выраженными мозгами. К тому же, он не боится нас до визга. Этого уже достаточно для дальнейшей работы. Я беру его в ученики.  
 ****

 **Мир вам всем!..** : Ах ты!..  
 ****

 **Lady X-ray** : Поздно. Я первая успела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ники Лордов Коррибана:
> 
> Lady X-ray - леди Ксо Ксаан  
> Начинающий мечник - Тулак Хорд  
> Мир вам всем! - Лудо Кресш  
> Искатель - Аджанта Полл  
> The Only Teacher - Дарт Бэйн  
> MirageMaster - Нага Садоу  
> Дважды Миротворец - Марка Рагнос
> 
> Лазая по голонету - имейте в виду!


End file.
